Limited
thumb Limited Items (z ang. Limitowane przedmioty) są to Gear, Hats lub Faces, które są w limitowanych ilościach. Najpierw są sprzedawane przez ROBLOX za ustaloną cenę, dopóki inny gracz nie sprzeda jej z większą wartością. Mogą one być wymieniane lub sprzedane przez gracza posiadające Builders Club , za większą cenę dla innych graczy (tzw. re-sell). Przedmioty limitowane zostały stworzone 5 października 2009 roku. Zaprzestanie robienia Limitowanych Rzeczy? Wiele graczy uważa, że przedmioty limitowane zostaną przerwane, ponieważ Roblox nie robił ostatnio żadnych takich przedmiotów, jednak nie powiedział o tym ani słowa, więc prawdopodobnie są to kłamstwa. Być może wkrótce nadejdzie wielka wyprzedaż, nad którą obecnie pracuje Roblox, albo jednak przedmioty limitowane nie będą już dłużej tworzone. Główna koncepcja Przedmioty Limitowane są klasyfikowane jako „przedmioty kolekcjonerskie” przez Roblox, co oznacza, że można uzyskać wiele kopii określonego ograniczonego przedmiotu i przechowywać w ekwipunku użytkownika. Są one główną częścią systemu handlowego i w praktyce funkcjonują podobnie do przedmiotów podlegających wymianie i / lub sprzedaży w innych wirtualnych społecznościach, takich jak Steam. Ograniczone przedmioty mogą być bardzo niestabilne w swoich wartościach, np. pewnego dnia Beautiful Hair for Beautiful Space People mogą być warte nawet w RAP , a następnego dnia obniżyć się do (ten rodzaj zmienności zależy również od tego, jak bardzo pożądany jest limitowany przedmiot, jego stabilność i ile jest jego kopii w obiegu). Limited unique Przedmioty''' Limited Unique''' / LimitedU (z ang. Limitowane z ograniczeniem) to takie, które są sprzedawane w thumbokreślonych ilościach po ustalonej cenie po ich opublikowaniu jako limitowane z ograniczeniem oraz natychmiast stają się dostępne do zre-sellowania lub thumb|Przykład przedmiotu limitowanego z ograniczeniem.wymiany po zakupieniu, w porównaniu z przedmiotami limitowanymi, które zazwyczaj nie są dostępne do zakupienia, dopóki nie zostaną ręcznie wybrane, aby były możliwe do sprzedaży, lecz w małych ilościach. Do przedmiotu dołączone są również numery seryjne, w zależności od tego, kiedy przedmiot został zakupiony. Limitowane z ograniczeniem przedmioty są często postrzegane jako bardziej wartościowe niż zwykłe limitowane, a to jest wzmacniane przez zapotrzebowanie na pewne numery seryjne, które również oznaczają, gdy unikalna kopia została zakupiona od ROBLOX (#1, #42, #1337, itp.). Czas wydania Oczekuje się, że konto ROBLOX opublikuje nowe, limitowane z ograniczeniem przedmioty w weekendy i kiedy zaczną się określone godziny, dni, pory roku, itd.. Czasami mogą jednak być opublikowane w zwykłe dni. Kontrowersje Wiele osób skarżyło się na wykorzystanie botów do zakupu ograniczonych unikalnych przedmiotów znacznie wcześniej niż zwykli użytkownicy. Zwykle jest to problem z przedmiotami o niższym zapasie (najbardziej godnym uwagi przykładem są Immortal Swords). Specjalne określenia Rzadki (przedmiot) Użytkownicy uważają przedmiot za rzadki, gdy ma niski zapas kopii (zwykle mniej niż 100 istniejących egzemplarzy). Chociaż niektóre thumb|150px|Przykład rzadkiego, limitowanego przedmiotu - [[Wings of Liberty | Wings of Liberty.]]przedmioty mogą być sprzedawane po wysokiej cenie, mogą nie być uważane za cenne, ponieważ mają niskie żądania niego od graczy (co wynika z niewiarygodnie wysokiej ceny). Ze względu na niski poziom zapasów, ostatnie średnie ceny (znane również jako RAP) mogą być niskie, a zatem przedmiot jest postrzegany jako mniej wartościowy. Rzadkie przedmioty są najdroższymi przedmiotami w katalogu, a powodem ich niskiego RAP-u jest to, że rzadko sprzedaje się ich kopie z powodu wysokich cen. Wysoko-żądany (przedmiot) Przedmioty limitowane z wysokimi żądaniami od graczy są zazwyczaj bardzo drogie z powodu ich małej ilości kopii, a ogromnej popularności, ale są warte o wiele więcej thumb|150px|Przykład wysoko-żądanego przedmiotu, [[Valkyrie Helm.]]niżeli można od nich oczekiwać. Te rodzaje limitowanych przedmiotów zwykle sprzedają się codziennie i mają zawsze rosnące ceny. Element może być bardzo żądany głównie wtedy, gdy ma jeszcze wysoki zapas i jest kupowany kilkaset tysięcy razy dziennie przez co się popularyzuje. "Kłamiący" (RAP) "Kłamiący" RAP na przedmiocie limitowanym, jest celowo sprzedawany za bardzo wysoką cenę, podczas gdy jego RAP gwałtownie wzrasta thumb|Przykład projekcji. Nagły wzwyż RAP i ilość zakupiona w tym dniu w porównaniu ze zwykłym wzorem wskazuje, że użytkownik lub wielu użytkowników celowo kupiło przedmiot po wysokiej cenie w celu zawyżenia ostatniej średniej ceny. Dzięki temu, sprzedawcy po wysokiej cenie zyskali o wiele więcej.bardzo wysoko. Najczęściej różnią się one niskim poziomem zapasów (około 1000 lub mniej) i nie są re-sellowane przez użytkowników. Gdy przedmiot będzie "kłamliwy", zacznie się sprzedawać ceną o wiele mniejszą niż RAP z powodu nieodnotowanej zmiany ceny i szybko spadnie do pierwotnej ceny sprzedaży i do RAP. Ograniczenia te nie są tak uwielbiane przez społeczność i są uważane za „kłamstwa” i „oszustwa”, chociaż niektórzy uważają to za sprytną zagrywkę i próbują wykorzystać tą iluzję cen. Zatruty (przedmiot) Zatruty przedmiot to taki, który został skradziony z konta użytkownika. Te przedmioty zawierają ryzyko, że właściciel zostanie zbanowany bez thumb|Przykład wymiany zawierającej zatrute przedmioty. Fakt, że użytkownikowi oferowana jest wręcz astronomicznie wyższa wartość przedmiotów za to, co druga strona chce w zamian, jest czerwona flaga, że przedmioty te mogą zostać zatrute.świadomości. Nie są one powszechnie sprzedawane, ale można je wymieniać bez powiadomienia. Bany za ukrywanie zatrutego przedmiotu mogą być zgłoszone, lecz zazwyczaj zależy to, czy właściciel celowo, czy przez pomyłkę wymienił przedmiot (często zależne jest to od tego, czy oferował wyższą, czy niższą ilość RAP dla tego przedmiotu). Krytyka Kupowanie przedmiotów *Wielu graczy skarży się, iż dużo graczy z Builders Club próbuje zirytować innych użytkowników dając bardzo wysokie stawki za dany przedmiot (np. thumb|68px|Przykład przedmiotu, wystawionego za ogromną cenę. za kapelusz). ROBLOX jednak stara się zredukować takie przypadki, *Chociaż limitowane przedmioty są zgodne z ogólną zasadą sprzedaży i popytu, wielu graczy nadal tego nie lubi z powodu przypadków, w których przedmiot sprzedawany za wzrasta do w krótkim czasie. Niektórzy gracze krytykują także te przedmioty, ponieważ mogą nie być żadnych sprzedawców niektórych ważnych przedmiotów, co uniemożliwia ich uzyskanie, mimo że nie są one faktycznie niedostępne w sprzedaży. Problem ten pogłębiają „przedmiotowi spamowcy”, termin używany do opisywania użytkowników, którzy kupują lub handlują dużą ilością określonego ograniczonego przedmiotu, aby wycofać te kopie z obiegu, co ma na celu zwiększenie wartości przedmiotu do odsprzedaży lub wymieniane z zyskiem. *Jeśli chodzi o rynek, walka z cenami jest problemem z limitowanymi przedmiotami. Wojna cenowa początkowo polega na tym, że gracz chce sprzedać swój limitowany przedmiot, więc wystawi go na sprzedaż po najtańszej cenie. Następnie inny gracz chce sprzedać swoją kopię tego ograniczonego przedmiotu, aby wystawić go na jeszcze niższą cenę. Powoduje to, że pierwszy użytkownik staje się poruszony i zdejmuje swój przedmiot z rynku, a następnie ustawia go ponownie za cenę, która zwykle wynosi 1-10 Robuxa mniej niż druga. Następuje pętla podcięcia, aż jedna osoba zrezygnuje i przestanie obniżać ceny. To zachowanie jest krytykowane, ponieważ utrudnia ludziom sprzedaż swoich przedmiotów i jest również dość toksyczne. Zwykle dzieje się tak w przypadku produktów o dużym zapotrzebowaniu. Wymienianie *Podobnie jak w przypadku wszystkich gier online, które mają systemy wymiany, istnieją użytkownicy, którzy szukają nielegalnych zysków poprzez oszustwo. Od czasu, gdy Roblox wprowadził wymianę przedmiotów w 2012 r., Wprowadzono wiele zwodniczych sztuczek, które wykorzystali użytkownicy (takich jak niesławny oszustwo „podwójnego-handlu”), aby wyprowadzić innych z ich ograniczeń. *W niektórych przypadkach szkodliwi użytkownicy mogą uzyskać celowo zatrute przedmioty i próbować szybko wymienić je dla kogoś innego z zamierzonym skutkiem zbanowania ich odbiorcy. Użytkownicy wezwali Roblox, aby był bardziej ostrożny podczas przeglądania tych incydentów. Trwałe usuwanie *Roblox czasami usuwał limitowane przedmioty z zbanowanych ekwipunków graczy, nawet jeśli są one już uważane za usunięte na zawsze, gdy użytkownik zostanie początkowo banowany Jest to częste dla graczy, którzy używają funkcję „One Time Rollback”. Jednym ze znanych przykładów był ContentCool w 2016 r .; ze względu na to, że Linkmon99 został kilkakrotnie skompromitowany, a ContentCool wykupił jego „skradzione” limitowane przedmioty, prawie wszystkie przedmioty ContentCool zostały usunięte z jego ekwipunku po jego zbanowaniu. Ponieważ Roblox nie re-selluje ręcznie ani nie redystrybuuje limitowanych przedmiotów gracza, są one zasadniczo nieobecne na zawsze, co doprowadziło do obaw wielu użytkowników ze względu na wpływ na ograniczoną structurę oraz historię witryny. Boty wymiany przedmiotów *Boty wymiany przedmiotów są znane w społeczności handlowej z tego, że są „spustoszeniem”. Wielu graczy skrytykowało ich za wysyłanie stałych „okropnych” transakcji w grupach w określonym czasie. Gracze krytykowali także zespół Robloxa za to, że nie robili nic, by powstrzymać ten problem, mimo że są to lata po robotach handlowych. Obecnie od 2 maja 2019 r. istnieje 159 aktywnych botów handlowych. Szybkim rozwiązaniem problemu z botami handlowymi jest ustawienie transakcji dla obserwujących, a nie dla wszystkich. Ciekawostki * Pierwszym limitowanym przedmiotem na ROBLOX jest Green Bow Tie;thumb|Na obrazku przedstawiony jest przykład katalogowego spamu zrobionego przez bota, w którym próbuje on sprzedać wiele kopii swoich przedmiotów. * Niektórzy użytkownicy z co najmniej 10 kopiami tego samego limitowanego przedmiotu mogą spamować sekcję „Sprzedaż prywatna” na stronie tego przedmiotu, przy czym każda kopia zazwyczaj będzie kosztować tę samą cenę. * Gdy użytkownik kupi limitowany przedmiot, pojawi się obok ostatniego przedmiotu, który użytkownik kupił po tym, jak stał się ograniczonym przedmiotem. * Chociaż użytkownicy mogą nabyć tylko jedną kopię ograniczonego unikalnego przedmiotu na konto, gdy jest ono jeszcze w magazynie, niektórzy użyli metod zakupu więcej niż jednego na tym samym koncie. Konta te są zazwyczaj zbanowane przez Roblox wkrótce potem. * Od 2 lipca 2019 r. minęło około pięć miesięcy od wydania przez Roblox limitowanego przedmiotu. Kategoria:Dokumentacja